


Perdido

by Linna_Ai



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que se separaram, vez ou outra, Eric encontrava-se assim, num canto escuro, olhando para o nada e pensando sobre o passado e sobre um certo alguém e o porquê de estar tão longe desse alguém.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Minímos spoilers para o fim do filme.

Erik sentia, lá no fundo, que estava errado, que fizera a escolha errada em deixar Charles... Era isso ou a solidão o estava vencendo. Todo esse tempo longe de Charles, parecia infinitamente longo...   
  
E, quando ele ficava assim, como estava agora, até altas horas da noite pensando... até sua cabeça latejar e doer... _nessas horas,_ ele sentia falta do sorriso de Charles que o acalmava... E sentia falta do jeito que ele entrava na sua mente, as mãos em sua cabeça, acariciando as têmporas e os cabelos de Erik até a dor de cabeça passar, até ele fazê-la sumir...  
  
Suas mãos tremem em direção da proteção de sua cabeça, querendo tirar para tocar a mente de Charles uma vez mais... Implorar perdão e provar-se errado.  
  
Fica cada vez mais difícil “mudar de idéia” a cada dia que passa... _Parece tarde demais para ele._ Para os _dois_.  
  
Ele queria poder entrar na mente de Charles de novo para saber se tinha uma chance, mesmo mínima, deles terem tudo de volta.  
  
E, enquanto ele não o fizer, ficará para sempre assim, _perdido._


End file.
